Tir-D-yar
Tir-D-yar was a Kig-Yar sniper during the 9th Age of Reclamation. Afterwards he became an assassin and leader. He is the primary antagonist of the Stel-verse, alongside his many lieutenants and commander Lady Sintharia. Tir is well known as the only Kig-Yar to conquer an entire planet (Reach). Tir has appeared in Halo: Greatest Journey, Halo: Honor and Reconciliation, Halo: Vendetta, Halo: Sangheili Brothers, RP:Reach, Halo: Covert Ops, Halo: Obsidian Conflict, Halo: The Destined Ones and RP:Loosing Hope. Biography Early Life Tir was born on Eayn to a Female Pirate Rik-D-yar. After he was hatched, he was catered by a friend of the family. As he grew on his Mother's milk and developed his attributes. Being raised in a Pirate Family which was part of a Pirate Clan, Tir was raised from infancy to be ruthless, cunning and bursting with agility. Tir never knew his father, which lead to Tir's opinions on only caring for himself as his Father never cared for him. Approximatly thirty five years later, Tir would learn the identity of his father was forever shocked by the news. When Tir was brought into the education system, he thrived. This was mainly due to him blackmailing the more intellegent Students into Tutoring him. When Tir was fifteen, he first seen his first love, Ryi-B-for. Tir immediatly entered a relationship with Ryi, however when another Male impressed Ryi, she left Tir on the spot. The news was devestating to Tir; the events lead to his cruelty to others and his hatred of others (Male or Female). Tir quickly recovered from this event and began to torture those who irratated him or despised him. His mother was overjoyous of what a mastermind criminal Tir had become. By the end of his education, Tir was the most feared of the Kig-Yar in the school. Even the mighty Skirmishers feared him. However, Tir's reign of terror ended when he was forced to join the Covenant Military. Covenant Service Battle of Reach The Battle for Doisac The Majority of events in the Battle for Doisac are explained in Halo: Vendetta and Halo: Sangheili Brothers Vendetta The Jiralhanae Fleet Master Beracus called for a meeting with Tir, knowing him well. He ordered Tir to assassinate Stel 'Vadam, Ral 'Daman, Rochelle-108 and Doug-103, for a large some of money. Tir began by scrambling the systems of Ryil 'Drean's Banshee before it went into service. Ryil's death proved to Tir that Stel is momentarily weakened by the death of a friend. Tir brought his brother to help the group of three to kill them. Tir's brother was quickly slain by Rochelle-108 after he killed a Marine standing infront of Doug-103. Later, during a stormy night, Tir ordered his assassin Yer to kill them while they slept. However, Yer's position was revealed by the illuminating light of a crashed Phantom. Yer revealed Tir's intentions, and Stel and his group went on the hunt to kill. Tir spoke to Beracus onboard the Jiralhanae base The Eye, refusing his offer. As Tir and Bur began to leave Doisac, he was cornered by Stel and his group. When Stel encountered Bur and Tir attempting to escape Doisac, he challenged Tir to a duel. Bur then whispered to Tir to run away while he could. Seeing it as a benefit for himself, Tir gave Bur a Plasma Charge, which would later contribute to the death of Rochelle-108. Bur slain Rochelle but was decapitated by Stel. Returning to the sluaghter, Tir laughed as Stel didn't realise the difference. Sangheili Brothers The Following Paragraph will be explained throughout the course of Halo: Sangheili Brothers. It is only known that Tir recruited two more Kig-Yar into his services at this point. Return to Reach Some time after the events of the Battle for Doisac's conclusion, Tir retreated to the damaged planet of Reach. From there, he and his two fellow assassins began to enlist eager Kig-yar into Tir's service. Tir found that these candicates didn't have the will to put their life at risk for Tir, so the majority of them were personally slain by TirRP:Reach, section 2. Shortly before the arrival of the Relentless Massacre on Reach, Tir began scheming against the Jiralhanae in the city of Terrador. However, his plans against the Jiralhanae were halted when the Relentless Massacre arrived on Reach on outskirts of Terrador. Stel 'Vadam and Ral 'Daman and a group of Sangheili began to scout the city. Tir then thought that the Sangheili could forward and accelerate his plans. Stel did infact accelerate his plans, when he was forced to deal with Stranded humans on Terrador. Tir himself descends down to the underground caverns of Terrador. Tir slaughtered the Human infestation, while he searched for his enemie's brother- Rola 'Vadam. Upon penetrating Rola's defences, Tir began to tortue Rola. During the process, a commander of the Jiralhanae on Terrador arrived at the seen. Shielding himself from the Brute; Tir continued to deal with Rola. Secretly, he inserted an Electrical Shock transmitter onto Rola's thigh. Rola actually never discovered it and it has since remained. When Stel 'Vadam entered the room, Tir watched as he slain the Jiralhanae. Tir retreated back to his ship along with his Kig-Yar companions. Upon retreat, Tir dropped a bomb on the station, causing the cavern to flood. Tir's plan proved to be much to his advantage as the water flooded into the Relentless Massacre and flooded the lower levels of Terrador. After the events, the Relentless Massacre along with Stel 'Vadam left Reach. Tir used this advantage to conquer the Stranded Humans. In his campaign, he and his Aspirants eliminated all Jiralhanae presence on Terrador. Without their leader, the Jiralhanae descended into chaos. Once he had taken the last city on Reach, Tir quickly became the master of Reach. The Eayn Civil War Tir returned to Eayn after his conquest. However, he only saw war. Some Kig-Yar actually still remained loyal to the Great Journey. Two sides conflicted for conquest of Eayn. Tir quickly used this to his advantage. While the Seperatist Kig-Yar wanted for Eayn to be free and not under one affiliation like it had been for centuries, Tir simply wanted to gain control over most of the Kig-Yar clans. That was, until Stel 'Vadam and Task Force 343 arrived... Mid-way through the battle of Eayn, Operation: DECIMATION is enacted and thousands of Nartol hear tales of his actions and his lands (Reach, part of Te and a large portion of Eayn) and their leader Lady Sintharia allied with Tir. Its elementary, my dear Yormus Tir was later found on the Karidan homeworld about 5 years later, proving he survived the devastating events of Halo: Covert Ops. Why he is seen with the Jiralhanae Yormus is unknown, but his activites during the event will be explained in Halo: Obsidian Conflict. As Yormus continued to fail him, Tir-D-yar enlisted his lieutenant Lady Sintharia to assist Yormus in his tasks. Arrival on Sanghelios After the events in Obsidian Conflict, Tir abandoned Yormus and he and Lady Sintharia began plotting in Kiju, an underwater city on Reach. After some debate, Tir gladly managed to evade Sangheili fleets and blockades to arrive on the surface of Sanghelios. A group of Sangheili rebels began sturring trouble on Sanghelios and Tir used this event to try to enlist a few Sangheili to his ranks and negotiate with their leader. Stories/RPs Featured In This is the list of Chronological Appearences in stories of the Halo Universe of Stel 'Vadam *Halo: Greatest Journey, main Villain alongside the Flood. *Halo: Honor and Reconciliation, minor role (midquel to Halo: Justice). *Halo: Justice, supporting Antagonist. His infamous role is taken by Stel 'Vadam and Ral 'Daman. *Halo: Vendetta, main Antagonist alongside Keflus and Beracus *RP:Reach, main Antagonist of the RP'ers. *Halo: Sangheili Brothers, supporting antagonist *Halo: Covert Ops, antagonist. Unknown if supporting or main as of yet. *Halo: Obsidian Conflict, he, Yormus and Lady Sintharia serve as the stories antagonists. *Halo: The Destined Ones, he and Lady Sintharia return as supporting antagonists. Stories that are not part of the Stel-verse are here in chronological order *RP:Loosing Hope, antagonist along with every other Covenant Character. Allies *'Lady Sintharia':One of his most trusted lieutenants. Ever since their alliegence in October 2559, Lady Sintharia and her Nartol have proven time and time again that they are a great ally to Tir-D-yar's forces. Lady Sintharia often contacts her master via hologram, as she is most of the time on a mission for her master. She currently serves as a supporting antagonist alongside Tir in two stories. *'Kor-D-yar':He was Tir's brother, and was the last thing keeping Tir from hating his family. Tir often enjoyed Kor's company on his missions, even more so during the Battle for Doisac when Kor saved Tir's life. Sadly, Kor died during the events of Halo: Vendetta when he was killed by Rochelle-108. Kor has appeared in one story, in which he died. *'Yir-T-sol':One of Tir's less trusted lieutenants, Yir fought with Tir from the Battle of Reach onwards. When Tir defected the Covenant during the Great Schism, Yir quickly joined Tir. However, Tir grew weary of Yir's lack of involvement in his schemes. Yir was discovered during the Battle for Doisac and impriosoned by the UNSC and the Seperatists. After being interrogated, Yir revealed Tir's plan and was killed. Tir had also quoted that his cowardice and treatury would be the death of him. He appeared in 1 story in which he died. *'Bur-T-sol':Tir's most valuable commander. Bur fought with Tir throughout his life, even as children in school. Bur thought of everyway of assisting Tir in his missions. In a final act of loyalty, Bur whispered to Tir to retreat and pretended to be him, as they were the same size. Bur killed Rochelle-108 but was decapitated by Stel 'Vadam. Tir knew the sacrifice he made for his master, and kept his skull as a reminder of what friendship means. He appeared in Halo: Vendetta in which he died. *'Kol-R-ah': He was recruited into Tir's services to replace Yir. Kol was eager to help Tir in every aspect, however he was irratated by Tir'slack of interest. During the events of RP:Reach, Tir told Kol to tranquilise Ral 'Daman to use as a hostage. Kol failed his task and upon escaping the flooding underground, he was crushed by a Wraith piloted by Ral 'Daman and Stel 'Vadam. As he bled, Tir came back to help Kol, proving he did care about Kol's fate. In the ultimate duel between Tark and two chieftains and Tir, Kol and Yur-B-sar, Kol was brutally ripped apart by the swing of a gravity hammer and slowly bled as Tir and Yur continued the duel. As Kol crawled to safety, the phantom next to him was shot down by Kig-Yar Banshees and he was incinerated and mutilated by the wreckage. Kol appared in Halo: Sangheili Brothers and RP:Reach. He died in the Reach epilouge. Trivia *The Picture is actually off Atomics Sniperer's file Share on Bungie.net. It was taken on Halo 3: ODST on the mission Mombasa Street and it's true name is Starlight. *In terms of aligment, Tir is Neutral Evil. He is true evil, as he will betray friends, feels no remorse when he kills and tends to only look out for himself. Aswell as this, he was allowed on three occasions to let his fellow Kig-Yar be slaughtered by his enemiesHalo: Vendetta, Chapters 6, 8 and 9. Also, he pushed a Kig-Yar aspirant off a four story building because he wasn't willing to risk his life for TirRP: Reach, section 2. *Tir-D-yar has been tried to be killed off twice by Stel' Vadam in the Stel-verse, however the author has always found a way for him to survive and/or prevented Stel from killing himHalo: Vendetta, Behind the Story. *Currently, Tir is the longest surviving Antagonist in the Halo Universe of Stel 'Vadam. He has appeared in a total of six stories, surviving each of them. *Prior to allying with Lady Sintharia, Tir was the oldest enemy of the Sangheili; being in his 60's. However several years in Cyrogenic sleep have made him physically younger. Personality Being Neutral Evil, Tir is generally cruel, and performs his activities without remorse and lays out every plan before commiting to it (with only one occasion that he hasn'tHalo: Vendetta). Tir is cunning, and he is known to be laugh maniacilly upon achieving victory over enemiesHalo: Greatest Journey, ending.. The majority of the time, Tir just lays silent, plotting, showing his doesn't like must conversation if not needed. Tir seems to border Chaotic Neautral, relentlessy slaying unworthy initiatesRP:Reach, seen frequently. Overall, Tir sees himself as 'in balance', as there is no Good without Evil, there is no calm without wild and their is no judgement without pity, despite the fact he knows he is evil. Family Tir's only known family is his mother, his brothers and his father: *Myr-D-yar, his mother. Her status is unknown. *Kor-D-yar, one of his brothers. He died during the Battle for Doisac and was indirectly responsible for the death of Rochelle-108. *Bor-D-yar, Tirs father. His status is unknown. *Numerouse other unidentified brothers and sisters. Majority of them are deceasedHalo: Sangheili Brothers, stated during the story. Conversations/Quotes Lady Sintharia, Kor-Y-er, Tir-D-yar and Yir-T-sor are in Kiju on Reach Tir-D-yar: As you all know, the recent events on the Karidan Homeworld ended in complete disaster. Kor-Y-er: The Last time we put our fates in Jiralhanae hands Tir-D-yar: However, it was not a total loss on our part. Lady Sintharia reveals a glowing object and places it on a table, it shimmers, revealing a hologram of a planet Yir-T-sor: What is that? Lady Sintharia: This is the planet of Sanghelios, population 8.87 billion, 96% of the population, sangheili.' '''Kor-Y-er:' And what is so special about the enemy homeworld? Tir-D-yar: The fact that the Karidans have been spying on it for about a decade now is quite important, don't you think? Why else would I ally myselves with a Jiralhanae version of us? Kor nods Tir-D-yar: The devices have spread across the planet, and I have watched from the Karidan's bases. As Yormus scratched his head in confusion on why his men were dying. The Hologram deactivates Tir-D-yar: A rebel group has formed in the Sangheili, called The Destined Ones. They are the key to destroy many Sangheili settlements. Yir-T-sor: So what should we do? Let them slowly waste away behind the scenes while the Jiralhanae attack up front? Lady Sintharia: No. If we can get onto Sanghelios, we can ally ourselves with the rebels. Think of the possibilities. The Sangheili will not know who is greeting them or stabbing them in the back, and we will gain a healthy number of cannon fodder. Tir-D-yar: As Sintharia so delicatley put it, the best option is to use the rebels for our own benefit. We leave for Sanghelios tommoro, and if they don't ally with us, we do this on our own. Lady Sintharia, Tir and Sintharia's two royal Nartol guards leave the room. Sources